forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sword Heralds
Hello. I can't seem to get the references to work. I keep getting an error. Can someone help with this please? Also, I'm surprised the Sword Heralds haven't made it onto this wiki yet. ;) Jeremy Grenemyer (talk) 11:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :I think you needed the tags around it. That turns it into a footnote, called by . I also added categories and some small tweaks. :I've never heard of them, sorry. But I tend to miss the core Realms. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:53, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, it was that last ref tag that I failed to add on my first try for the page. No worries that they haven't been added until now. Was just teasing a bit. That said, isn't it amazing that after 20,000 pages there's still more about the Realms to add to the wiki? Jeremy Grenemyer (talk) 12:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::The ref tags are always tricky. Wait until you miss a slash and get giant red error messages wiping out the article. :) ::After 20,000 pages, we're not even close. Granted, ~2700 of our pages are just the years pages, but it's still pretty huge, and one of the main factors for FRW being in Wikia's top 5000 wikis. The Realms are vast and as long-lived as Star Trek or Doctor Who, going back to Ed Greenwood's childhood stories. It doesn't help that people keep asking him questions for more. ;) — BadCatMan (talk) 12:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I noticed someone added an "as of when?" reference to this article. To my knowledge Volo's Guide to Cormyr provides no dates for the arrival or departure of the Sword Herlads, nor does Grand History of the Realms. All of my attempts to acquire information from Ed Greenwood (via the Candlekeep forums) on the subject have met with the dreaded "NDA" aka Non Disclosure Agreement response. Jeremy Grenemyer (talk) 10:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :That was me. I didn't check the source, but wanted to point out the need for a date context: when it happened, or how about long before a known date it happened. That's as per the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline policy. So we're looking at several centuries prior to the 1360s, so we might say "several centuries prior to the 14th century" or "several centuries before the 1300s", as opposed to the 15th century or 1400s. If they're well covered, you might find a corroborating date somewhere. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:47, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, I see what you're saying. Since we can't nail down a date, writing "several centuries prior to the 14th century" is the best we can do. I have to say that construction reads kind of odd to me, but it's certainly better than nothing. Jeremy Grenemyer (talk) 21:16, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's a bit odd, but we tend to get stuck with such odd statements when trying to express some nebulous lore in more precise terms. (Implying a date range around a few scattered instances is particularly tricky.) But it's fine now. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC)